I promise
by hanazono yuri
Summary: terkadang manusia yang sudah meniggal kembali ke dunia ini untuk menyelesaikan urusan tertunda, awalnya aku tak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Namun apa yg ku alami saat itu mengubah seluruh pandangan dan hidupku.(oneshot pertamaku)


I PROMISE

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance and mystery

Saya adalah author baru di sini, jadi jika ada kesalahan mohon di maafkan..

Don't like, don't read

Happy reading…

* * *

**Summary: terkadang manusia yang sudah meniggal kembali ke dunia ini untuk menyelesaikan urusan tertunda, awalnya aku tak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Namun apa yg ku alami saat itu mengubah seluruh pandangan dan hidupku.**

* * *

Malam sudah semakin larut, jika saat ini semua orang sudah terbuai di alam mimipi, namun lain halnya dengan sasuke. Lelaki bermata onix itu masih setia di depan komputernya demi menyelesaikan cerita mistic yang di janjikannya pada teman sekelasnya, Shino yang merupakan pengumpul cerita mistic tingkat akut.

Sasuke benar-benar di buat bingung, pasalnya dia tidak tertarik pada hal berbau mistic. Alasan dia menyetujui shino karena dia berhutang budi pada pria berambut nanas itu yang menggantikannya piket saat dirinya sibuk pada tugas kuliah serta mengurus Uchiha grup,perusahaan ayahnya yang menjalankan bisnis restoran, fashion sampai perhotelan. Karena itu dia minta tolong shino menggantikannya piket dengan syarat… yah kalian tahulah. Daripada kena marah si killer orochimaru, terpaksa deh dia menyetujuinya

"Ah, sial! Kenapa harus cerita mistic sih? Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa jalan pikiran anak itu. Akukan tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal berbau mistic." Umpat sasuke sambil mengacak rambut ravennya.

Di saat dirinya mulai berputus asa, dia mengingat peristiwa 3 tahun lalu yang betul-betul mengubah hidupnya. Seperti dapat pencerahan, sasuke kembali mengetik kata demi kata pada komputernya dan membayangkan hal yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu.

* * *

**I promise**

#flashback

Liburan musim panas tiba, Sasuke dan naruto yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecil memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja di salah satu hotel milik ayah sasuke yang berada di konoha. Atas izin ayah sauke, mereka bisa bekerja di "Sharingan hotel" dengan alasan ingin merasakan gimana rasanya bekerja mandiri.

Saat ini, hampir seluruh kamar telah terisi oleh tamu yang berdatangan. Maklum, dalam masa liburan seperti ini biasanya seluruh kamar akan terpesan sudah dari jauh-jauh hari. Walaupun begitu, mereka bisa menghafal nama-nama tamu yang menginap di hotel itu. Misalnya, pasangan suami istri Saratobi azuma dan kurenai, serta keponakan mereka yang nakal bernama konohamaru. Gadis centil berambut merah bernama karin yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Lelaki yang bernama haku yang meski tampangnya sangat manis seperti perempuan, namun dia adalah seorang lelaki dan banyak lagi.

**Sasuke pov**:

Saat ini aku benar-benar sibuk, aku tidak menyangka bahwa bekerja seperti ini sangat melelahkan. Jika bukan paksaan dari si "baka dobe naruto" aku tidak akan mau melakukan pekerjaan melelahkan seperti ini. Sebenarnya pekerjaan ini lumayan mengasikkan, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah pandangan para tamu wanita baik yang muda ataupun yang tua selalu memandangku dengan – ih~ menjijikan. Mungkin bagi orang lain aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung yang dengan mudah menggaet wanita yang ku inginkan. Tapi maaf saja, di antara semua wanita tak ada yang pernah masuk di hatiku.

"Oi teme, tolong bantu aku di sini sebentar. Aku harus angkat telfon." Ku dengar suara naruto yang cempreng memanggilku. Jujur saja, dia satu-satunya orang yang tahan di dekatku yang cenderung pendiam. Tapi sifatnya yang menyebalkan adalah dia lebih cerewet di bandingkan perempuan.

"Teme~ tolong bantu aku." Ukh, sifatnya ini yang benar-benar membuatku jijik melihatnya, apalagi dia mengatakan itu dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah dobe, tapi cepat selesaikan waktu menelfonmu dengan kekasihmu itu baka dobe." Kataku yang menyerah, aku tahu jika keinginannya tak di penuhi dia akan berbuat memalukan.

"Hehe, terima kasih kawan." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya sambil berlalu. Aku tahu dia pasti menerima telfon dari kekasihnya(hinata) yang saat ini ada di seoul.

Akupun menggantikan dobe menjadi resepsionis, dan jujur saja aku benci ini. Gimana tidak, setiap wanita yang menjadi tamu di hotel ini pasti selalu salah tingkah atau bahkan menggodaku. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi hal itu sungguh membuatku jijik.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan kamar berapa?" Kataku pada seorang gadis yang baru saja datang, gadis yang memakai baju musim panas dan memakai topi khas pantai itu nampak agak terkejut dengan suaraku dan terus menunduk. "Ada apa nona? Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu? Tidak usah malu katakan saja nona." 'Semua gadis sama saja.' Kataku di dalam hati, karena semua gadis pasti ak-

"Ano Maaf tuan, aku mau menunggu ayah ibu dan kakakku dulu. Aku tak tahu cara memesan kamar."

What? Tadi dia bialng apa? Jadi dia bukan malu karena melihatku tapi karena tak tahu cara memesan kamar?

"Hahahahahaha." Dari arah belakang ku dengar suara si baka dobe yang tertawa mengejekku. Dasar dobe sialan, sedangkan gadis tadi terus menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Nona, apakah keluarga anda masih lama? Jika nona mau nona bisa menunggu di kursi itu." Kataku sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di depan resepsionis.

"Maaf, apa boleh aku menunggu di sini saja?." Katanya yang menurutku suaranya ehm-indah-ehm.

"Tentu boleh, tapi tolong angkat wajah nona karena sungguh tidak sopan jika anda berbicara tanpa melihat la-"

"Teme, kau tidak sopan pada tamu." Kata naruto yang memotong pembicaraanku. Walau ku akui aku tak sopan, tapi aku kesal dengan sikap gadis ini, apalagi tadi dia membuatku malu di depan dobe.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak terbiasa berbicara pada orang asing." Katanya dengan nada penuh penyesalan meski masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf jika temanku ini tidak sopan, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu nona?" Kata naruto yang sok SKSD(Sok Kenal Sok Dekat).

"A-ano, aku.."

"Nona, angkat wajahmu tak apa. Kami gak makan orang kok." Kata dobe yang terlihat bercanda.

"Dobe, kalau dia tak mau tidak usah pak-"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal"

DEG..

Astaga, jantungku serasa berhenti saat melihat wajahnya. Matanya yang berwarna emerald seperti menjeratku seolah itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink seindah bunga sakura serta pipinya yang chubby membuatku ingin menci- tunggu, apa yang ku pikirkan?

"-ke, sasuke, TEMEEEE."

"Hn, berisik dobe." Kataku saat suara naruto menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau yang dari tadi ku panggil tidak mendengarnya teme. Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai terpesona dengan sakura-chan ya?" Kata baka dobe yang seolah mengejekku. Cih, sial pasti si dobe ini akan terus mengejekku. Tapi tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa? Sakura-chan? CHAN?

"Hey, dobe sejak kapan kau memanggilnya chan? Kaukan baru mengenalnya?" Kataku yang entah kenapa aku tidak suka jika dia memanggil sakura seakrab itu. Tunggu, apa aku cemburu?

"Memang kenapa teme? Orangnya saja gak keberatan kenapa kau malah sewot? Aih~ kau cemburu ya?" Kata dobe yang sukses membuat wajahku panas.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak baka dobe sialan." Kataku yang mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Saat aku melihat sakura, pandangan kami bertemu dan aku melihat wajahnya merona mungkin karena malu. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat ma- ehm menurutku cukup manis.

"Akui saja teme, ohh iya sakura-chan perkenalkan namaku Nami- maksudku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja aku naruto. Dan temanku ini namanya Sasuke-Teme." Kata naruto yang ku akui sangat SKSD.

"Ah, salam kenal naruto-san, sasuke-san." Katanya yang tersenyum yah, ku akui sangat manis.

"Jadi apa anda masih ingin menunggu keluarga anda?" Tanyaku yang tak sabar.

"I-iya, maaf kalau merepotkan." Tanya gadis itu yang masih terlihat malu-malu

"Kalau yang kau repotkan itu si "teme" sih tidak masalah. Dia gak keberatan kok, sakura-chankan cantik." Ukh, rasanya aku ingin membunuh si dobe ini.

"Hey dobe, jangan asal bicara. Ingat kau sudah punya hinata baka dobe."

"Hey, memang salah kalau aku memuji gadis lain? Dan jangan panggil aku dobe, TEME."

"Apa kau bilang DOBE?"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Hihihi~"

**DEG DEG DEG**

Astaga, ada apa dengan diriku? Melihat senyumannya membuatku jantungku berdebar. Apa aku kena serangan jantung? Tapi debaran ini sangat..

Nyaman."

**End Sasuke Pov**

"Kalian sangat akrab ya?" Tanya gadis berambut pink itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya, kami ini berteman sejak masih di dalam kandungan loh. Iya kan teme?" Kata naruto yg menyikut sasuke. Tapi kelihatannya sasuke tak merespon perkataan naruto & terus memandang sakura dengan wajah yang err-merona.

"Teme, TEMEEEE." Kata naruto dengan suara cemprengnya berteriak di telinga sasuke. Sontak hal itu membuat sasuke kaget setengah mati.

"E-eh ada apa?"

"Kau ini kenapa teme? Sejak tadi kau terus memandang sakura-chan. Dan kenapa wajahmu jadi merah teme?" Kata naruto yang sok polos namun dengan niat mengejek. 'Khukhukhu,sekali-sekali menggoda uchiha gak masalah' batin naruto dalam hati.

"Dobe, berisik." Kata-kata sasuke yang tajam tak membuat naruto yang sudah kebal akan kata-kata tajam sasuke ketakutan. Hal itu justru membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha, teme kalau kau menyukai sakura-chan akui saja." Kata naruto yang merangkul sasuke.

BLUSH

Sasuke hanya mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Sedangkan sakura? Dia benar-benar merona sekaligus malu karena kata-kata naruto barusan.

"HEY"

Suara itu sontak membuat mereka bertiga berbalik. Terlihat seorang pria berambut pink kusam serta wanita berambut pirang dan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang di ketahui pemilik suara tadi berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada imoutoku HAH?" Kata pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah marah namun yah, bisa di bilang tampan dengan wajahnya yang babyface itu.

"Saso-nii, jangan marah. Mereka cuma menemani sakura ngobrol kok." Kata sakura yang berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. Karena dia tahu, kakaknya takkan membiarkannya berbicara pada orang asing.

"Sudahlah sasori, imouto-mu hanya berbicara pada teman barunya. Kau ini over sekali pada sakura. Kalau begini kapan dia bisa punya pacar?" Kata mebuki-ibu sakura yang berusaha menenangkan putranya itu.

"Dia baru bisa punya pacar jika pria itu bisa mengalahkanku." Kata sasori dengan muka cemberut. Kizashi dan mebuki, orang tua mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka sudah mengetahui tabiat putra sulung mereka yang SisterComplex tingkat akut.

"Dan kau, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada imoutoku hah? Kenapa sampai membuat wajahnya memerah? Apa kau menggodanya pantat ayam?"

**TUING**

Mendengar kata-kata sasori membuat sasuke emosi. 'What? Pantat ayam? Berani sekali dia menghina rambutku' batin sasuke kesal sedangkan naruto yang ada di sampingnya hanya menahan tawa.

"Nii-san, mereka tidak jahat kok. Mereka menemani sakura ngobrol di sini. Kalau gak ada mereka sakura pasti kesepian di sini. Ayo kita ke kamar." Kata sakura dengan wajah memelasnya menarik sasori menjauh.

"Yakin, mereka tidak berbuat tidak-tidak padamu?" Kata sasori dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh sakura. Merekapun beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Maafkan putra kami ya? Dia memang agak over pada adiknya." Kata kizashi yang tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Ah tak apa ji-san, kami mengerti kok." Kata naruto yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian, selamat menikmati." Kata sasuke yang dengan senyum yang menurut author "senyum tak ikhlas"#dichidori

"Terima kasih, ohh iya nak siapa nama kalian?" Kata mebuki dengan ramah.

"Aku naruto dan ini sasuke, salam kenal ji-san ba-san." Kata naruto yang bersemangat.

"Salam kenal juga, ohh iya nak sasuke ba-san tahu kau tertarik dengan sakura-kami, jadi tak perlu sungkan." Kata mebuki dengan senyum menggoda yang membuat sasuke merona.

"Ah, a-anu i-tu.."

"Tak apa sasuke, kami sudah tahu. Bahkan kami senang ada yang menyukai sakura. Apalagi pemuda tampan sepertimu. Tapi sebaiknya kau harus waspada pada sasori, dia terlalu over pada adiknya. Nah kami pergi dulu." Kata mebuki yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlalu bersama suaminya.

"Wah, orang tuanya baik sekali. Ohh iya teme, baga-.." Kata naruto terputus saat melihat senyum sasuke walau sangaaat tipis.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya." Kata sasuke sambil meninggalkan naruto yang shock. Namun akhirnya naruto tersenyum 'Akhirnya kau normal juga teme' batin naruto. Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu naruto? =.="

* * *

#skiptime

Tak terasa, sudah 3 hari pertemuannya dengan sakura. Walau sasuke sibuk mengurusi tamu yang lain, tapi jika waktu luang dia akan bertemu dengan sakura. Yah, meski ujung-ujungnya pasti ada Sasori yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengganggu obrolan mereka berdua.

Sama seperti hari ini, sasuke memberanikan diri mengajak sakura berkeliling. Dia yang telah selesai berusaha mencari sakura diam-diam(tanpa di ketahui sasori). Akhirnya setelah 10 menit mencari, dia menemukan sakura sedang duduk di bangku taman sekitar hotel.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau di sini?" Kata sasuke yang langsung duduk di samping sakura. Yah, semenjak perkenalan mereka sasuke sudah tak canggung lagi dengan sakura.

"Eh, sasuke-kun. Aku hanya mencari udara segar di sini. Habis Saso-nii keluar, jadi aku agak bosan." Kata sakura yang tersenyum kecil pada sasuke yang merona melihat senyum sakura.

"Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kebetulan aku lagi kosong." Kata sasuke datar, namun di dalam hati dia benar-benar bersorak.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa? Kaukan sedang bekerja?" tanya sakura dengan nada ragu-ragu. Meski dalam hati dia tetap senang sih.

"Kerjaanku sudah selesai. Ayo, kita jalan-jalan." Tanpa aba-aba sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan sakura dan menariknya keluar dari taman. Hal itu membuat sakura berblushing ria.

* * *

#Di waktu yang sama di tempat naruto.

Naruto terus sibuk mencari sasuke ke sana kemari, hal ini di karenakan Sasuke yang sudah berjanji akan menemani naruto ke toko game malah menghilang begitu saja.

"Lho, naruto kau belum pulang?" Kata seorang pria beralis tebal yang lewat di dekat naruto.

"Ah, lee apa kau melihat Sasuke? Dia sudah janji akan menemaniku malah menghilang." Kata naruto dengan muka cemberut.

"Sasuke? Bukankah tadi dia pergi dengan gadis berambut pink? Sasuke benar-benar beruntung, mana gadis itu manis sekali. Jangan-jangan itu pacarnya? Andai akulah yang ada di samping gadis itu"

**LOADING~...**

"SIALAN TEMEEEE, KU DO'AKAN SEMOGA KENCANMU BURUK KARENA TIDAK MENEPATI JANJIMUUU." Teriak naruto sampai Lee hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya.

* * *

#sementara itu

"Hatchuuuuii"

"Lho, Sasuke-kun gak apa-apa?"

"Iya, jangan khawatir. Mungkin cuma masuk angin." Kata Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut sakura, sedangkan sakura hanya bisa cemberut karena rambutnya di buat berantakan.

"Ih, sasuke-kun. Jangan mengacak rambutku, kan jadi berantakan." Kata sakura yang menata kembali rambutnya. Sedangkan sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat sakura yang kembali cemberut yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Merekapun melanjutkan memakan ice cream mereka yang sempat tertunda. Yah, setelah mereka keluar dari taman mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kedai ice cream yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Sakura, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Kata sasuke membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian lama diam.

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Kata sakura dengan senyum yang manis.

"Apa kamu punya seseorang yang kamu sukai saat ini?" Kata sasuke yang gugup.

"..."

Hening, sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saku-"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" Tanya sasuke dengan pandangan heran sekaligus cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rasa suka itu, tapi setiap aku melihat seseorang jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Tapi, aku tak tahu itu rasa suka atau bukan." Sasuke yang mendengar itu merasa sakit. Entahlah, dia merasa hatinya teriris mendengar pengakuan sakura & tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Kata sakura dengan wajah yang cemas melihat perubahan wajah sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa. Kalau boleh tahu siapa orang itu?" Dengan sekuat tenaga sasuke menanyakan apa yang ingin di ketahuinya walau nanti dia merasa sakit.

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Kalau tak ingin memberi tahu tidak ap-"

"Tapi sasuke-kun janji tak akan marah?" Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, suaranya tak bisa keluar saking gugupnya.

"Hmm, o-orang itu a-adalah a-ano gimana ya?"

"Katakan saja, tak usah takut." Kata sasuke yang tak sabar. Hal ini justru membuat sakura semakin gugup.

"O-orang itu a-a-adalah..

Ka-kamu sasuke-kun"

Perkataan sakura sontak membuat sasuke terkejut sekaligus merona. Namun, jauh dalam hatinya dia sangat senang dengan perkataan gadis di depannya ini.

"Tuh kan, sasuke-kun pasti marah. Kenapa diam sa-"

CUP~

Kata-kata sakura terhenti saat sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya yang tidak lain adalah bibir sasuke.

"Sa-sasu"

"Sakura, apa yang kau rasakan adalah rasa cinta. Dan apa yang kau rasakan akupun merasakannya." Kata sasuke dengan senyum yang membuat sakura makin merona.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya sakura yang di jawab hanya anggukan oleh sasuke. Kini mereka hanya saling menatap dan terjerat pada pesona masing-masing. Tanpa sadar sasuke mendekatkan kembali wajahnya, sakura yang tahu sasuke akan kembali menciumnya hanya memejamkan matanya dan hanya nafas sasuke yang dia rasakan.

5cm

3cm

1cm

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada imouto-ku pantat ayam?"

EH~

Suara sasori sontak membuat mereka kaget dan menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Sa-saso-nii." Suara sakura tercekat begitu melihat kakaknya dengan aura membunuh yang mencekam. Hal ini membuat SasuSaku menjadi pucat.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi. Apa yang mau kau lakukan AYAM MESUM?" Kata sasori yang tersenyum namun mengerikan. Sasuke bersusah payah menelan ludahnya. Sedingin-dinginnya sasuke, dia tetap takut pada manusia satu ini.

"A-ano nii-chan, i-ini tak seperti yang kau lihat." Sakura berusaha menengahi saat melihat kakaknya dalam posisi menghajar sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin mencium kekasihku sendiri, apa itu salah?" Jawab sasuke dengan menantang, meski dalam hati dia tetap takut. Mendengar jawaban sasuke membuat wajah kedua saudara itu merah, bedanya jika sakura memerah karena malu sedangkan sasori memerah karena menahan marah.

"A-apa? Kau, beraninyaaa."

Yah, pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut.

* * *

#skiptime

Sudah 2 hari semenjak kejadian itu, dan sasuke di beri peraturan yang di buat sasori dengan seenak jidatnya menjaga jarak pada sakura pada radius 10meter. Semenjak kejadian itu sasori terus selalu berada di samping sakura dan selalu mengawasi sasuke.

Namun, hari ini ada yang berbeda. Tepatnya malam ini, sasuke yang dapat tugas malam seperti biasa membaca buku untuk mengusir kantuknya. Saat asyik membaca buku, entah kenapa sejak tadi ia terus merasa merinding. Apalagi saat ini perasaannya tidak enak dan terus memikirkan sakura. Saat siang tadi, sakura dan keluarganya pamit keluar untuk memancing menggunakan kapal boot yang di sewakan hotel. Namun sampai sekarang, mereka belum juga kembali. Entah perasaannya saja tapi dia merasa punya firasat buruk.

"Sasuke."

Saat sedang asyik memikirkan sakura tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatnya kaget.

"Loh, kaukan sasori? Kenapa kau basah kuyup? Mana sakura?." Tanya sasuke bertubi-tubi. Bagaimana dia tidak heran, sasori datang pada dini hari dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan sendirian tanpa keluarganya.

"Tadi aku habis berenang, jangan khawatir dia baik-baik saja." Sasori mengucapkan kalimat yang menurut sasuke aneh dengan senyum yang aneh pula. Entah kenapa, dia merasa senyum itu tulus namun dia saat yang bersamaan senyum itu terlihat pedih.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini? Tunggu aku akan ambil handuk dulu. Nanti kau masuk angin." Baru saja sasuke mau mengambil handuk sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak akan lama. Aku ke sini ingin menyerahkan dompet sakura padamu. Tolong kembalikan padanya." Kata sasori sambil menyerahkan dompet berwarna pink.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan sendiri?"

"Aku ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa menyerahkannya." Ucap sasori dengan senyumnya yang menurut sasuke sangat aneh. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sasuke hanya bisa menerimanya. 'Ada apa dengan orang ini? Biasanya dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Ayam.' Batin sasuke heran.

"Sasuke, aku percayakan sakura padamu. Dan katakan padanya untuk tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku yakin kau bisa membahagiakannya, tapi jika kau membuat dia menangis maka aku akan datang buat perhitungan padamu."

"Tunggu dulu, apa mak-"

"Berjanjilah kau akan membahagiakannya."

"Hahh, ya aku berjanji." Kata sasuke yang akhirnya pasrah. Mendengar itu sasori tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kata sasori yang berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Namun, saat sasori melewati cermin, sasuke melihat bahwa bayangan sasori tak ada dalam cermin itu. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya mengantuk langsung masuk ke dapur membuat kopi.

"Ah, ini pasti karena aku sudah mengantuk. Tidak mungkin manusia tak punya bayangan." Kata sasuke sambil menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Loh, teme? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara naruto menyadarkan dirinya dari khayalan tak masuk akal.

"Membuat kopi, tidak boleh?" Jawab sasuke yang rada kesal. Naruto yang kehilangan kata-kata hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ohh ya, tadi sasori ke sini. Dia tadi menyerahkan dompet sakura. Tapi aneh, kenapa dia datang sendiri ya? Dalam keadaan basah lagi. Heran, apalagi cara bicaranya yang lembut padaku." Kata sasuke membayangkan kejadian tadi, mendengar hal itu muka naruto langsung pucat.

"Tadi kau bilang siapa?"

"Sasori tadi datang, apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Seperti melihat hantu saja." Kata sasuke yang heran dengan ekspresi naruto.

"T-teme, ja-jangan bercanda." Ucap naruto dengan gemetar dan sasuke semakin heran karenanya.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda. Kau kenapa sih?"

"Hal itu tidak mungkin teme, sasori itukan sudah meninggal jam 12 tadi."

"Brussshhh, Uhuk Uhuk."Mendengar hal itu sontak sasuke tersedak dengan kopi yang di minumnya.

"Apa maksudmu dobe?"

"Kau belum dengar ya? Sasori sudah meninggal karena tenggelam. Saat mereka pergi ke tengah laut tanpa sengaja sakura-chan jatuh ke dalam air karena ingin mengambil dompetnya yang terjatuh. Sasori yang melihat itu tanpa berpikir panjang terjun menolong sakura yang tak bisa berenang."

"Lalu sakura?"

"Sakura-chan selamat, sasori menyelamatkannya dan menaikkannya ke perahu. Namun sasori menyelam karena ingin mengambil dompet sakura yang terjatuh. Saat itulah terakhir kalinya dia terlihat dalam keadaan masih hidup."

"Saat jam 12 tadi tim SAR menemukan mayat sasori terapung di tengah laut, aku sungguh kasihan pada keluarganya. Saat ini mereka pasti terpuruk, apalagi sakura-chan. Dia pasti shock saat mengetahui keadaan kakaknya." Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata naruto langsung pucat, dia ingat apa kata-kata sasori saat itu.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku sasori-nii, tenanglah di alam sana." Janji sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca

#flashback end

* * *

**kimi wa my beautiful hangover, hangover, yeah~**

**kimi wa my beautiful hangover~**

Lagu bigbang sebagai tanda bahwa handphone sasuke berdering. Tanpa melihatpun sasuke tahu itu pasti sakura karena lagu itu memang nada khusus pada panggilan sakura.

"Yah ada apa sakura?" Ucap sasuke malas-malasan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tak bisa tidur~" jawab sakura dengan nada manja, sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Ya sudah, kau hitung saja sampai 100 domba."

"Sudah~ tapi tetap gak bisa tidur sasuke-kun." Sasuke benar-benar tidak mood menghadapi sakura sekarang. Bukannya apa, ini sudah pukul 03.00 pagi, dan sasuke sudah capek dan ngantuk.

"Lalu kau mau apa supaya bisa tidur, saku-chan?"

"Nyanyikan lagu supaya aku bisa tidur." Sepertinya sasuke harus menghadapi gadisnya ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyi sakura. Kamu tidur saja ya. Aku ngantuk, sudah ya?"

"Hiks, sasuke-kun jahat. Akukan hanya minta di nyanyikan lagu seperti saso-nii dulu." Terdengar suara sakura mulai menangis di sana. Sasuke benar-benar ingin marah sekarang. Jika gadis ini bukan sakura, sudah lama dia bentak-bentak.

'Kenapa aku bisa suka padanya sih?' Batin sasuke dalam hati.

"Sakura sayang, mengertilah. Aku capek, dan ini sudah tengah malam sakura."

"Akukan hanya minta kamu nyanyikan lagu. Sudahlah, aku benci sasuke-kun."

TUUT..TUUT..TUUT..

Dengan sepihak, sakura memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Sasuke yang mengantuk beranjak dari kursinya menuju tempat tidur tanpa sadar seorang bermata hazel memandangnya dengan tatapan marah dari luar jendela sasuke yang di lantai dua.

"Lihat saja sasuke akan ku buat kau menderita karena membuat imoutoku menangis." Kata orang itu akhirnya menghilang bersama dengan hembusan angin

* * *

#keesokan harinya

"Nih, sesuai permintaanmu." Kata sasuke yang menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di tangannya pada shino yang berada di lab komputer kampus.

"oh, thank's sasuke. Berkatmu aku jadi bisa menambah halaman pada bukuku ini." Ucap shino dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Hn."

Sasukepun beranjak dari tempat itu dan berencana mencari sakura, meninggalkan shino dengan wajah bodohnya memeluk kertas yang di berikan padanya.

Hyuuuu

Entah perasaan sasuke saja, tapi dia merasa merinding. Memang saat itu kampus masih sepi, namun dia merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti sesuatu akan muncul tiba-tiba.

Tap Tap Tap

Sasuke berusaha tidak memedulikan perasaannya itu dengan berjalan cepat. Bahkan dia setengah berlari menyusuri koridor kampus tersebut. Namun, dia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Bukannya sasuke penakut, hanya saja perasaan seperti ini sama saat kejadian 3 tahun lalu saat bertemu sasori yang di kabarkan telah meninggal sebelumnya. Akhirnya sasuke sampai di kelasnya, namun saat itu belum ada yang datng sehingga dia hanya sendiri. Sasuke merasa sedikit bernafas lega ketika masuk dalam kelasnya.

_**"Sasuke"**_

Sayup-sayup sasuke mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, dia seperti mengenalnya namun dia lupa.

_**"Sasuke"**_

Lagi, sasuke mencari sumber suara itu dengan melihat sekelilingnya. Namun nihil, dia tak menemukan seorangpun di sekitar tempat itu.

_**"Sasuke, kenapa kau membuat imoutoku menangis?"**_ oke, sepertinya dia mengenali suara itu. Namun dia tidak mau mempercayainya.

_**"Sasuke, mana janjimu yang membahagiakan sakura hah? Kenapa kau membiarkannya menangis?" **_Mata sasuke membelalak saat melihat seseorang yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. Rambutnya yang merah, mata hazel yang melihatnya dengan tatapan menusuk, serta tubuhnya yang transparan. Jelas sudah itu adalah Sasori, tapi tunggu dulu. Transparan?

"Sa-sasori, kenapa kau ada di sini?" ucap sasuke denan wajah pucat dan menunjuk sasori.

_**"Kenapa kau biarkan sakura menangis hah? Sudah ku bilang bahagiakan dia, jika aku tahu kau hanya membuatnya menangis, tahu begini aku tak akan memparcayakan sakura padamu."**_

"Tu-tu-tunggu sasori, kau salah paham." Sementara sasori menceramahinya, sasuke ingat kata-kata terakhir sasuke yang di ucapkannya dulu.

**"Sasuke, aku percayakan sakura padamu. Dan katakan padanya untuk tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku yakin kau bisa membahagiakannya, tapi jika kau membuat dia menangis maka aku akan datang buat perhitungan padamu."**

**jika kau membuat dia menangis maka aku akan datang buat perhitungan padamu.**

Yah, sebaiknya kau cepat meminta maaf pada Imoutonya Sasuke, jika tidak Sasori akan terus mengganggumu hingga kau bisa gila. Poor Sasuke.

**The end**

* * *

Haiii.

Ini oneshot pertamaku, seminggu setelah aku bikin fanfic pertamaku aku rencana bakalan publish fanfic ini. Sebenarnya ini mau aku jadiin fic pertama, tapi karena aku mau percobaan dulu jadi gak kesampaian deh. Oh ya mengenai shino aku sengaja jadiin dia OOC, jadi buat Shino FC maaf ya? Buat fic "My teacher My angel" akan aku update minggu depan kalau gak ada halangan. Soalnya pekerjaanku yang 6hari seminggu dan 12jam sehari menyita banyak waktuku*malah curhat*#plak

* * *

**Omake**

"Sakura maafkan aku ya?" ucap sasuke sambil berlutut di hadapan sakura sambil menyerahkan setangkai mawar putih di tangannya. Sontak hal itu menjadi tontonan para penghuni kampus, jarang-jarang mereka melihat pangeran sekolah bertindak di luar imagenya yang terkenal dingin itu. Sontak hal itu membuat sakura merona seperti tomat kesayangan sasuke.

"I-iya sasuke, aku maafkan. Tapi jangan di ulangi lagi ya." Mendengar hal itu membuat sasuke menarik sakura ke pelukannya.

"Suit~suit~ Teme, langsung cium saja. Hahahahaha." Kata naruto yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua berblushing ria.

"kyaaa, sasuke-kun romantis"

"Sasuke-kun"

"sasuke-kun, kawaiii~"

Yah seperti itulah teriakan para gadis, sedangkan para pria melontarkan siulan dengan bermaksud mengejek mereka.

_**"Awas saja kau berani macam-macam pada sakura pantat ayam. Maka aku akan menorormu seumur hidupmu." **_Suara sasori terdengar di telinga sasuke hingga sasuke melihat Sasori menghilang bersamaan dengan henbusan angin.

'Dasar SisterComplex, sudah jadi roh saja masih over. Lain kali harus hati-hati nih. Jika tidak tamatlah riwayatku.' Batin sasuke yang masih memeluk sakura.

**Real the end**

Oke, sekian dariku. Bekenankah kalian untuk review?


End file.
